Koi no Yume
by Jinny-chan
Summary: Not good at summaries. R&R. Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry it's so short! Wrote while listening to T.A.T.U. and T.M. Revolution. Please, if my Japanese needs correcting, inform me. I'm still learning so help is appreciated!

Daisuke Niiwa grumbled slightly, would-be clingy leather hanging loosely about his person in select areas and bits and pieces of chain and other accessories littering his costume as he returned home after his night of thieving, retrieving for the steadily increasing Niiwa collection the "Koi no yume;" a painting that portrayed a statue and a young man amidst a massive courtyard in a night setting. It didn't look very big, but it sure was pretty heavy. Well, for Daisuke anyway. The weight slowed him down as he struggled amongst rooftops to his own home this summer evening. Every now and then he'd stumble and straggle to catch his balance while Dark would warn him about it for the next time. Funny, he thought Dark was sleeping.

After a rather "ordinary" night, exhausted and rather embarrassed about how heavy the painting was for him to carry, Daisuke made it into his bedroom safely after a quick shower, and a not so quick conversation with his slightly eccentric family and "maid". It wasn't so easy to convince his mother he was perfectly fine once she saw the few scratches he had collected struggling amongst his retreat, to embarrassed to admit to how exactly he had managed to get them. After much complaining and yawning on his part, Emiko finally gave in and let her boy rest. Resting in his own warm and comfortable bed, With snoring peacefully on top of him, Daisuke let his mind wander until he was peacefully sleeping and Dark's words weren't heard.

It wasn't long before Dark allowed himself to sit close to Daisuke's resting form, separating from his other as he had done on some other occasions. This new "master" was different from the others, he always knew it, he carefully and lovingly petted the unruly mass of red hair, there was always this…feeling he got from Daisuke, where he wasn't afraid to "be himself" around him, or tease him. It was a feeling he never wanted to loose, something other than DNA that bound the two to each other. Soft purple eyes watching the younger teen as he slept, Dark quietly allowed himself to relax, unafraid of who may come now. No, he would eventually have to tell him anyway, right? It was only a matter of time before it was let out, Krad would eventually discover this "weakness" and use it against them, right? Perhaps…the time would come in the morning. But for now, the two slept peacefully, together.


	2. Author's Note

I would like to applolgize for keeping my readers waiting this long. My stories are NOT going to be stopped. I WILL update ASAP. Through these few years I've undergone a LOT in my life. I am applying to college, so this is the perfect time to get creative once more (Art Institute!), and I intend to make time to write my updates. I also plan to make an update at LEAST three pages long from now on. Thank you so much for not giving up on me!

P.S. My e-mail is now so if you'd like to send me mail feel free.


	3. Vote!

-1I was just ACCEPTED to the Art Institute! 0　I know this isn't an update, BUT this may mean a celebratory fic in the near future! Replace the () with the actual symbol to e-mail me!

My e-mail adress is now: morris(underscore)s(underscore)m(underscore)(at)yahoo(dot)com

Please e-mail your vote with "My vote" as the topic. In the message including a pairing of your choice. Depending on the most popular I'll write a fic. If it's an interesting pairing, or the votes are close, I may write additional fics!

Remember, e-mail me your vote! And, you can vote for EACH series with ONE pairing per series.

Choices:

Star Ocean 3

LOVELESS

DNAngel

Okage

Okane ga Nai

Peace Maker Kurogane

Hikaru no Go

Gorgeous Carat

Gravitation

Boy Princess

Ai no Kusabi

If there's a series not up here ask me if I'm familiar with it and if I am I'll add that series to the list!

You may vote for two Genres:

Angst

Fluff

Epic (opposite of a one-shot)

One-shot

Horror

Lemon

If there's another genre you'd like it, add it to your vote and I'll take it as a count.

All updates will be placed on my profile.


End file.
